snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Constantine Masterson
Constantine Masterson served as the Groundskeeper (2065-73) & Hufflepuff's Head of House (2071-73) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gender: Male Birthday: October 29th, 2031 Hometown: Manchester, England Blood: half and half Significant Other: Married to Madison Myers (2067) Offspring: Jadyn Leigh Masterson (2068) Godfather: Ava Lawson of Marcus and Iliana Lawson (2071) Height: 5’7 Weight: 210 lbs Eye colour: a light brown; slightly darker than honey Hair colour: a dark brown/black Hair attributes: style depends on whatever mood he’s in, or what work he has to do. Majority of the time, however, the hair is spiked. Schooling: Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw Years: 2045-2052 Magical Strengths: Herbology and Charms Magical Weaknesses: Ancient Runes and Divination Personality: He likes to keep to himself a lot of the time, but isn’t afraid to step up for anyone. He loves to have a good chat with anyone, but is rather touchy about revealing personal information. Definitely quiet, hard-working, and friendly, but is rather good at balancing things and earning him self a good chuckle, even if it means annoying someone some way. May seem distant at first, but will warm up to everyone. History: Constantine’s family did a lot of traveling when he was younger. He’s always had a love for the outdoors and thoroughly enjoyed being out in places like Africa, the Amazon, and any other wonders of the world. His mother used to stay home a lot to take care of him, and so she did a lot of gardening. When Neo wasn’t out exploring the nearby forests, he and his dog would help mom plant and learn how to take care of certain things. While attending Hogwarts, Neo was sorted into the Ravenclaw house and after a few days of traveling around the school, he met his best friend, Caleum Myers. Together they hung out, creating their own havoc and going on adventures of their own. But in classes, Neo took a serious note and studied as hard as he could, excelling in Herbology and Charms. He liked to fuse the two concepts together, experimenting here and there. His most favourite achievement was creating fruits that died peoples mouth a colour when eaten After graduating, he pursued his next passion to find a career. Books. His father wanted to return to being able to travel to other countries, so Constantine took the store off his father’s hands and managed it himself. He worked the store with his cousin, for 18 years. But, owning a bookstore wasn’t his only occupation. By night (or whenever needed) Constantine is a secret spy for the government. He had always wanted to be one all the way through school and even a feel professor’s expressed that he would be good for it: doesn’t draw attention and good at sneaking around with out being heard. Needless to say, he took what they said to heart and once graduated; he involved himself in the spy institution and thoroughly enjoys his second job. He finally felt the need to find greener pastures; a job that entitled doing something different. His chance came as he was offered a position at the Hogwarts School as the school groundskeeper. He gratefully accepted, handed his bookstore’s keys over to his cousin and went on his way to his new job. Doesn’t mean he left the spy gig though. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2050 Category:Alumni Category:Hogwarts Category:Staff Category:Groundskeeper Category:Head of House